1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an amorphous gelatin-containing agglomerate which is useful as a gelatin dessert mix per se or as a component in a gelatin dessert mix. The products produced in accordance with this invention are readily soluble and dispersible in water as cold as 40.degree. F.
The art has long recognized the need for cold-water soluble gelatin products as there is a growing demand for all categories of food products which can be fully prepared and ready for consumption in the shortest period of time. The vast majority of gelatin dessert mixes which are currently available require the use of hot water to dissolve the gelatin and extended times, on the order of from about 3 to about 4 hours, to permit them to achieve the proper consistency for eating. Thus, these products are often viewed as inconvenient because they require the use of hot water and also because of the extended setting time before they can be enjoyed. Because of this, many consumers who enjoy eating gelatin desserts and salads forego their use because they perceive them as too inconvenient.
2. Background Art
Various prior art disclosures are directed to the production of cold-water soluble gelatin and cold-water soluble gelatin dessert mixes; however, none of these prior art inventions have had a significant effect in the marketplace. It has been known for some time, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,970 to Steigmann, that a gelatin material which is soluble in cold water may be prepared by drying (e.g. spray drying, drum drying, or freeze drying) an aqueous gelatin solution in a manner which preserves the gelatin in a molecularly dispersed amorphous form rather than the usual crystalline form. Use of amorphous gelatin material has, however, led to problems of clumping, poor dispersibility and/or foaming when the gelatin particles are mixed with cold water via simple mixing techniques such as stirring with a spoon or fork. In addition prior amorphous gelatin-containing dessert mixes were found not to be easily dispersible and soluble in water under 60.degree. F.
In an effort to overcome some of the problems associated with the use of amorphous gelatin per se as an ingredient in powdered gelatin dessert mixes the prior art has co-dried gelatin-sugar solutions. Examples of this approach are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,548 to Hagerty, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,498 to Cahn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,830 to Addesso, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,685 to Brown et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,836 to Bosco et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,255 to Danielson et al. This approach however greatly increases the drying costs, produces a gelatin composition which is not suitable for use in sugar-free products, and does not produce a gelatin material composition which is soluble and/or dispersible in water as low as 50.degree. F.
The functionality of amorphous gelatin per se has been sought to be improved via various additive, grinding or dry-blending techniques. These approaches being set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,971 to Gunthardt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,675 to Ash et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,052 to De Brou et al. None of the techniques has however permitted the production of a powdered cold-water soluble gelatin-dessert composition which can be readily dispersed and dissolved in water as low as even 50.degree. F.
Agglomeration is, of course, well-known in the art. Fluidized bed agglomeration procedures, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,695 to Gidlow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,644 to Ganske and U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,290 to Peebles, are well-known in the art. These patents rely on an aqueous agglomeration vehicle which is sprayed into the fluidized bed in order to induce agglomeration. After sufficient agglomeration has been effected, significant amounts of heat must be supplied to the agglomerates to drive off exogenous moisture. Such procedures as using added moisture and high temperatures possess certain disadvantages such as exposing water-sensitive ingredients to moisture, exposing heat-sensitive ingredients to elevated temperatures and increased energy costs for having to first add then remove moisture.
The use of elevated temperatures to form a fused mass or sheet from an aspartame and acid-containing dry blend is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,633 to Shoaf et al. According to this patent a citric acid melt is formed and this melt is subsequently cooled and ground.
The use of the water of crystallization in crystalline hydrates such as citric acid monohydrate which is released upon heating to effect a limited amount of agglomeration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,854 to Wuhrmann et al.
The prior art does not, however, disclose the use of agglomeration in connection with the production of amorphous gelatin-containing products. A possible reason for this omission would be that it is well-known that amorphous gelatin will upon exposure to moisture begin to convert to the crystalline form which is not cold-water soluble. Since most agglomeration techniques make use of added moisture, it is understandable that agglomeration of amorphous gelatin-containing products would be avoided.